Fear The Living/Issue 59
This is Issue 59 of Fear The Living, titled Everything Is So Fucked. This is the sixth issue of Arc #8. Issue 59 Logan Myers’s POV I open my eyes a little, finally starting to regain consciousness, I look up to see two men dragging me along a dark rusty and creepy looking corridor. There are bloodstains covering all of the walls, and if there aren't bloodstains there are bullet holes, pieces of skin, eyes, and every limb on the human body nailed to the empty spots. I look to my side and see Wesley being dragged along also, but his mouth is dripping blood, and the spot from under his eye patch is bleeding. I look to my other side and see James, missing one of his signature gold teeth, and sporting a new black eye. I look down and see blood dripping down from where I am, and then I feel something stinging on the side of my head. I look up again and see a small light source coming from the far end of the room. Then the men dragging me along suddenly stop, then I hear a thud and look to my side to see Wesley’s body on the floor. Then the two men release me and I hit the floor with a thud, and then the same thing happened to James. The cell door next to us opens, then I feel someone lift me up, and then toss me into the cell. I try to get up but I put pressure on my foot and it just starts to explode in excruciating pain. I slump down, putting my back against the wall. I look at my foot, I touch it and it starts to hurt again. I look up and see Wesley and James being thrown into the cell. I look at them, they seem to be unconscious. I look at Wesley, and pure rage starts to build up inside me, the things that I had to go through because of that man, the things that Felix had to go through. The things that happened to Ken and Diana. Wesley is going to pay for them, one day he will answer for everything he’s done. I look back and see a hole in the wall, allowing me to see into the next room. I look into it and see a woman strapped into a chair, with deep gashes running along the side of her arms. She has tears running down the sides of her face, and several teeth missing. Then a man walks into the room with a knife, a scalpel, and scissors. He proceeds to shove all the utensils but the scalpel into his pocket. He looks at the woman and smiles. He says “This will be quick.”. Then he proceeds to plunge the scalpel into the woman’s eye, then she starts to scream at the top of her lungs. The man then removes the scalpel, taking out the eye along with it. The woman continues to scream, then the man grabs the knife and cuts the middle of her tongue, which gets her to be quiet. Then he proceeds to grab the scissors and cut off the piece of the eye hanging by a bloody vein. I quickly look away, and throw up to the side of me. Ken Myers Jr.’s POV I grip the cushions of the couch trying to suppress the anger and sadness that has suddenly come upon me. I look up and see Rose walking towards me, I move to the side a little to allow her a spot. She sits down next to me and puts her hand on my back. Some of the anger and sadness recedes at the feeling of her soft touch. I loosen my grip on the cushions, then I feel tears start to fall from my eyes. I look up at her, allowing her to see my face. I expect her to speak words of comfort or something that would calm me down, but all she says is “Ken are you okay?”. The anger and sadness that had receded when she touched me mustered back up, and I quickly stood up, ignoring the pain in my chest that arose “Am I okay? Am I o-fucking-kay? You just saw me talk to a fucking radio, talking to my dead girlfriend, and all you ask is if I am o-fucking-kay?!” I say. “Kenneth calm down.” She says. More anger starts to arise and I say “Don’t fucking Kenneth me now, don’t you fucking dare, you don’t even understand what I’m fucking going through do you. Have you lost your entire family, have you lost the only people in the world who ever fucking cared about you!”. “Ken please just calm down, I know how you feel.” Rose says. “Oh so you do under-fucking-stand what I’m going through, you understand the feeling that everyone you ever loved, or anyone who ever cared about you, that you got them killed. Do you understand how it feels to know that you’re left in the world, a world forsaken with no hope, and left alone, with no one that cares about you anymore.” I say. “Ken I care about you, I love you. Please just calm down and sit, no need to get mad like this Ken.” Rose says. “No fucking need to get mad about this, no fucking need to get mad about this! Rose I am fucking losing my mind here, I keep imagining Allison everywhere, why do you think I’ve been acting so pissy these pass days, I don’t want to accept that I am losing my mind here!” I say. “Ken heaven’s sake calm down.” Rose says. “No fucking heaven’s sake woman, everything I’ve ever cared about is gone, the one kid that I cared about more than anything else, fucking Logan, and I won’t even see him again ever!” I say. “Ken pleaase!” Rose says. “Don’t fucking ken please me, you don’t understand what I’m fucking going through.” I yell at her, then I grab the nearby shelf and in rage hit it, tipping it over. And this is what causes the pain in my stomach to explode, and I fall down on top of the shelf. I moan in pain, and I look at Rose who is looking down at me. I try to say something, but all that escapes my mouth is a grumble. David Lopez’s POV I trudge down the dirty shitty sewer water, feeling just like this water, shitty. '' The man’s life was threatened, if he had killed me he would be with his family, he just did that for them. ''But he forced my hand, if I hadn’t shot him he would have killed me. Was he right? Am I the same shitty person I was before I entered this prison? Have I even changed the slightest? He was right, once I shot him, I lost that last thread of the old me I was dearly holding on to. All that matters now is seeing them one more time, seeing my family once again. But, I can still turn my life around, I start anew, make up a new name, get rich. Oh who the fuck am I kidding, I dug this hole for myself so deep that I can’t even find the fucking light at the end of it. Nothing will ever help me, I’ve screwed up my life to much, look at me, fucking loathing myself. What’s wrong with me, millions of other people have it worse than me, hell billions I bet. What’s wrong with me, I am the one who fucked up his own life, those other people are forced to do all of those things. I mean just look at Africa, nearly the entire fucking population is either raped or killed over there, and I’m complaining because I fucked up my own life. Then I finally reach the fourth the fourth exit, I climb the ladder leading up to it and I hit at the grate, once it doesn’t budge, twice, it doesn’t budge, then I finally put both my hands on the grate and push as hard as I can to open it. Then I feel my foot slip from the ladder, and my body starts to fall down and my foot departs from the ladder. Then I feel my body slam onto the ground at full force. “FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!” I yell. I don’t even try to get up as the water continues to slosh all over me, covering me in all sorts of things. Maybe this will all drown me, maybe I can finally depart from this world. I bet my family wouldn’t even care, they would probably be happy. Even though I did this all for them, I killed a man to protect them, I stole things from big mob bosses for them, yet they still hate me. Then I start to hear footsteps coming from far down the sewers, probably death here to collect me. I deserve it, I’ve fucked up so much, I’ve ruined so many lives. Even taken some. '' The footsteps start to get closer. ''Then I hear the voice I thought I would never hear again. “David, what the hell are you doing here, aren’t you supposed to be in jail!” My brother Daniel Lopez exclaims. What the hell is Daniel doing down here in the fucking sewers. More importantly, what is he going to do. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues